Increíble como pasó
by Mate Malfoy
Summary: Una historia de como Hermione le relata a Ginny su amor por Draco y como este ha cambiado, mientras detras de la puerta dicha persona escucha con una sonrisa que dificilmente cabe en su rostro.DHr.Oneshoot. Reviews por favor. Gracias.


**Increíble como pasó**

-¿En verdad lo quieres Hermione?- decía una joven pelirroja de ojos cafés y mirada curiosa.

-¡Que si Ginny! – le respondí algo cansada. Ya llevabamos cerca de 20 minutos hablando de esto en un salón vació en la hora del descanso. Me había hecho esa pregunta ya varias veces y yo ya quería terminar para poder ir a buscar a Draco, que seguro me estaba buscando, como en cada receso.

-Pero es que es... es... Malfoy!!! Draco Malfoy!!! El mismo Malfoy que por años

te llamo..-

- Sangresucia- la corté - Lo se. Todos los días. Estoy muy conciente de ello.- le respondí con una mirada seria y un poco dolida.

-Si bueno…este – dijo un poco nerviosa queriendo borrar el comentario anterior-Aja… bueno de todas formas tú dices que ha "cambiado". ¿Cómo es eso posible?- me preguntó de una forma un tanto sarcástica recuperándose rápido del arrepentimiento de lo mencionado antes.

-Es cierto. Lo ha hecho, es tan diferente, aunque sigue siendo un arrogante y presumido, pero ahora no veo maldad en sus ojos, enserio Gin, es otra persona y lo quiero con toda el alma. ¿ Sabes que ya no me llama sangresucia¡Ahora me llama Mía! Claro que no olvido que nos hizo mucho daño y que se burlo de tu familia, pero acá entre nos hace poco me confesó que hacia eso solo por envidia. El nunca tuvo una familia como la tuya. Ya sabes, solo Lucius y Narcisa, y la encantadora tía Bellatrix, alabando al dios Voldemort. No creo que haya sido muy agradable.-

-Si eso lo comprendo, pero…aun así, se crió entre puros mortífagos, que obviamente le han de haber inculcado sus ideales- me dijo pensativa.

-Pues sí, los tenía. En pasado, con el paso de nuestra relación los he ido borrando. Aunque para ser sincera me dijo que nunca creyó totalmente en ello, y le creo, ya decía yo que él es bastante inteligente como para poner su vida a los pies de alguien como Voldemort. Además¿Sabes que ya no molesta a los de primero y segundo de ninguna casa¡Antes para eso vivía! Él, Crabbe y Goyle. Pero ya no es así. Me dijo que lo hace solo por mí. Hasta me esta ayudando con lo del P.E.D.D.O, en forma secreta claro, pero me esta ayudando a difundirlo y con donativos, me hizo ponerlo como principal donador de la fundación, ya que yo no quería aceptar el dinero. ¿Apoco no es adorable?- Ginny me miro enarcando una ceja, pero ya no había tanta ironía en su mirada y ahora podía ver un poco de comprensión- Y ahora los llama a ustedes como Potter y los Weasly, no como antes, y cabe mencionar que lo hace de forma inconciente no solo por que yo este ahí. Y la vez pasada saludo a Hagrid. ¡A Hagrid! Y antes que tan siquiera lo menciones (por que Ginny ya estaba abriendo la boca para replicar) lo hizo de una forma totalmente sincera, es más creo que hasta tu estabas cerca. Porque aunque no me creas lo conozco totalmente e identifico cada una de sus miradas. Al igual que el lo hace conmigo- Le dije con aquella radiante sonrisa que no podía quitar desde aquel primer beso que me dio.

-Aunque digas que no te creo, ya te estoy a empezando a creer- me dijo con un semblante de derrotada- por que si hemos visto varios cambios en él, hace tiempo atrás que va con esa sonrisa por los pasillos, y que según Harry se aumenta más en Transformaciones, pero ya sabes como Harry y Ron no se confían nada en él y creen que algo se trae entre manos. A decir verdad fuimos muy ciegos en no ver que tú estabas igual. Pero pues ahora que me dices todo esto, todo concuerda. Hasta esa sonrisa boba que te cargas desde meses atrás.¡Es igual a la de él! Ron decía…- Ginny paró en seco y abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Madre mía¡Cuando se entere Ron!!!...Hogwarts se va a acabar Herms…enserio.Harry lo comprendera...despúes que le expliques..lose. Pero Ron... sabemos que es bastante terco.-

-Si bueno lose, pero tendrá que aceptarlo, yo se que ellos quieren que yo sea feliz, y Draco Malfoy es mi felicidad.- dije con total seguridad.

Mientras alguien del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba esto, y sonreía como talvez nunca lo había hecho. ¡Estaba feliz! Completamente feliz. Por Merlín cuanto amaba a esa castaña de cabellos rebeldes y ojos color miel. Orgullosa y totalmente firme en sus ideas. Pero tan amable y comprensiva con él. Todavía no podía creer como lo había perdonado después de todo lo que la hizo sufrir a ella y a sus amigos, porque probablemente le dolía más lo que le dijera a sus amigos que a ella. Hermione, su Hermione, era maravillosa. Ella lo hacia sentir eso que jamás en su vida soñó con sentir. Ese sentimiento que por mucho tiempo creyó prohibido. Aquel que ninguna otra mujer con sus caricias falsas y su amor por su dinero, le daban. En definitiva ella era lo más preciado en su vida y su razón de vivir.

Y es cierto que había vivido rodeado de mortífgos y alabanzas al Señor Oscuro. Estupideces. Siempre creyó que era estupido poner tu vida a los pies de un mago con delirios de grandeza. Pero aun así tenia que seguir tras esas ideas, porque su familia así se lo ordenaba. Molestaba a Potter por siempre ser el centro de atención y el héroe que todos adoraban, y a Weasly por esa familia tan numerosa, que aunque pobres, el deseaba haber tenido.

Pero ahora ya todo era pasado. La tenía a ella. Hermione llenaba todo sus ser, todas las carencias de amor que toda su infancia sufrió. Todas las mañanas antes de desayunar, escondidos tras de ese arbusto a las orillas del lago ella le tomaba la cara ente sus suaves manos y le daba un casto beso (que el más adelante se encargaría de cambiar) el cual iluminaba su día, de una manera que ni se podía comparar a la forma en la que el sol ilumina el cielo. Y después se abrazaban, platicaban, y se iban. Se separaban. A seguir con el día y las clases. Las clases… vaya, nunca le había gustado tanto estar en una clase de Transformaciones como ahora. No se cansaba de mirarla, de ver como ante a cada pregunta ella era la primera en responder y ella la primera en lograr el hechizo a la perfección. No podía evitar sentirse inmensamente orgulloso de ella. Pero a la vez odiaba esa clase, moría de celos ver como Potter y Weasly podían estar tan cerca de ella. Él daría todas sus posesiones por tenerla tan cerca todos los días.

En fin, aun no entendía como fue que todo pasó. Cuando dejo de llamarla sangresucia (le entraban escalofríos nada mas recordar su rostro cuando se lo decía) para llamarla Mía. Era increíble. Lo mejor que en su vida había pasado.

_-Te amo Mía-_

_-Lo amo Ginny._

Fin.

* * *

Y esta es mi segunda historia, después de Valió la pena. Ojala y les guste y este mejorando cada vez más.

Les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran un review .

Hasta pronto.

Blanks Malfoy


End file.
